


Pick-me-up

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, New Year, New Year's Eve, No Smut, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: What's a New Year's celebration without a few bad pick-up lines?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> More small content from me while I try to get my sht together and write that mulit-chaptered fic(s) in my drafts <3

“Hey there, hot stuff.”

“Harry, please stop. We’re in public,” Draco scolded, keeping his face straight but unable to fight the blush off his face. He was vaguely aware of the whispers around them, but Harry honestly didn’t care.

“Have you been arrested before? Because it must be illegal to look that hot,” Harry continued, not caring for the groans and people cringing around them. Draco shrunk further into his scarf, turning more scarlet as people gave them odd and amused glances. 

“Why are you using terrible pick-up lines on me?” Draco asked wearily as they weaved their way through the crowds. “We’ve been married for 7 years now.”

“Anything to get that reaction out of you,” Harry replied cheekily, practically grinning from ear to ear. “Remember when I used to do this when we were back in Hogwarts? You were such a hard-arse about them too. I remember asking: Is your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes, and your reply was-”

“Potter, I know I was named after a constellation, but must you have used my father for this. I understand that he was corrupt and stole many things from people, but I assure you he’s not as powerful as he seems.”

Despite himself, Draco found himself grinning at the memory before facepalming when Harry added, “Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

Harry must’ve noticed the crowds thickening as they walked, with some people even managing to weave their way in between Draco and Harry to get ahead, prompting Harry to grab is husbands hand.

Draco’s head snapped to their entwined fingers before glancing at Harry, making sure he was holding the right hand. As if sensing Draco’s momentary confusion, Harry brought his hand towards his lips and placed a brief kiss on his knuckles before giving Draco a reassuring smile. Draco, unable to help himself, smiled back at his caring boyfriend. Alas, that bliss was only momentary before Harry ruined the moment by saying, “Did you feel my jacket? It’s made of boyfriend material.”

“Harry, I swear to Merlin you aren’t making this situation any more fun,” it was a partial lie, Draco had to admit. It didn’t make bumping shoulders with strangers any better, but it was enough to keep his mind from straying to a string of curses instead. “The kids will be on our backs if we’re late.”

“Can’t have that,” Harry agreed seriously. “Our backs are getting bad enough as it is, what with us aging and all.”

Draco rolled his eyes briefly before lighting up instantly at the sight of their destination. They easily located the table where all their children were seated and asked for the menu from one of the waitresses passing by. 

“You know what’s on the menu? Me ’n’ you,” this time, Harry was greeted with not just one, but a crowd of groans coming from Draco and their 4 children. 

“Must you, dad?” James asked, dropping his head on the table.

“Yes, I must,” Harry replied, doing his best to hold in his laughter. For what, nobody knew. “It’s to remind you all of what you’ve been missing ever since you all moved out.”

“And thank Merlin we did,” Lily said, but she was at least smiling with heavy amusement in her eyes. 

“I take offense to that,” was Harry’s response, engaging in playful banter with his children.

“Your jokes get worse with age,” Albus sighed, earning a nod of agreement from Scorpius. “You wish you aged like fine wine.”

“The Daily Prophet disagrees with that statement, I’ll have you know,” Harry scoffed playfully. “Where’s your #1 Most Desired Bachelor of the month page?”

“If you’re referring to being the Undesirable #1 wizard, then I’m afraid to inform you that none of your children are such deviants,” Scorpius laughed. 

“Cowards. The future generations are getting weak.”

“Alright, children,” Draco chided with a grin playing on his lips. “Stop picking on Harry.” This prompted his husband to stick out his tongue at the three youths, before Draco added, “it’s not nice to gang up on large children.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, pouting at the blond. 

“Hello to you too, Potter,” Draco raised an eyebrow. They both seemed to have forgotten that their children could hear them too. 

“You’re just jealous,” was the reply Harry settled on. He looked like he was planning to add more, but his plan was foiled by the waitress that came and asked them for their orders.

“Harry, what are you ordering?” Draco asked after giving his own order.

“Pizza,” was Harry’s cheeky reply, and Draco just knew he was about to say- “A pizza you.”

The slightly aged witch gave a surprised laugh and looked at the pair with amusement. “Such a cute couple.”

“They’re both aged at 46, if you’d like to adopt them, ma’am,” Scorpius replied with a false tone of courtesy. 

“Yeah, dad. Would it be a good time to remind you that there are other guests at the table?” James asked, suddenly peeling his forehead off the table. “Or should I throw up on you as a reminder?”

Unbothered by their comments, Harry ventured onwards. “See, you must be a magician, because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

“Okay, love,” Draco eventually sighed, giving in to his partners antics. He gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, causing his ace to split into a wide, satisfied grin.

“See? It’s always nice to refresh your memory and remember the younger parts of our relationship.” Their kids, despite the disgust of seeing their parents kiss, gave Draco a grateful look. Seeing as Harry was finally content with all of the content he’d spewn out to made Draco blush, they were all able to engage in a normal conversation and catch-up with one another.

More people came in and left the restaurant, passing by the increasingly boisterous table of 6 that paid no attention to the stares and glances they were getting. They were just happy to be able to spend a night together as a family before leaving to see the rest of their extended families for the New Years celebration.

Once their food arrived, their conversation had settled down a bit. Harry was quick to shovel down a portion of his food, which didn’t escape Draco’s notice, as he earned himself an amused glance from his husband.

“I told you not to talk to much. All that running around in my head must’ve tired you out as well,” Draco managed to get out, trying not to shove his face into his pasta in regret.

_“Oh Merlin, it’s not over.”_

_“I will walk out. The cold can bite my arse.”_

_“Father, I must say I am sorely disappointed in you.”_

After that, there was a resounding thunk, causing the cutlery to jump a bit. And then another one, and another one, and another one. But that’s not what Draco payed attention to. Instead, he noticed the large, affectionate grin that creeped its way onto his husbands face, who pulled him into a hug and gave him a brief, discreet kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for everyone to have a better year <3


End file.
